


Sweetwater High

by bugheadotp



Series: Collection of 'short au' prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: in which betty is an actress and joins a tv show that jughead stars in





	Sweetwater High

_Sweetwater High_  was a very successful teen drama that had just been renewed for it’s fifth season but one of the lead actresses, Veronica Lodge, had  _unfortunately_  fallen out with the creator of the show and had a very messy and public departure from the show. Not that the other cast members were going to miss her, she was one of the most dramatic and a complete diva.

 

“We’re so thankful that you can join us again Betty, I think the show will really benefit from your character.” The show’s creator Sabrina told her as they were walking through the car park towards craft services. 

 

“Thank you again for casting me. My sister is such a big fan of the show,” Betty smiled. She was type cast as the sweet, typical girl next door that was everyone’s dream girl and this show was no different. Her character, Katherine Judd, was just like every other character she’d played and that led to people assuming things about her, which Betty  _hated_.

 

She walked into craft services with Sabrina and all eyes were on her. She immediately felt self conscious and wanted to run away. Sabrina guided her to the table where all the other main cast members were and introduced her to everyone. 

 

The show had five lead characters; a redheaded boy played by Archie Andrews, his best friend on (and off) screen played by Jughead Jones, a feisty redhead girl played by Cheryl Blossom and the show’s underrated character played by Kevin Keller. Betty was joining as the fifth lead.

 

Sabrina stood in front of them, “guys this is Betty. She’s joining us as Katherine.”

 

“Welcome,” Kevin stood up to greet her with a hug and Sabrina left them alone. “This is Archie, Cheryl and Jughead. I loved you in the movie  _Trapped_ , even if you were the first to get killed off.”

 

“Yeah I loved that movie too but couldn’t sleep for like three nights after that,” Archie joined in.

 

“You’re such a child Archibald,” Cheryl said throwing one of her french fries at him.

 

“Says the girl who has to sleep with a night light,” she retaliated.

 

The redheaded girl gasped and stood up, “I told you that in confidence Archie.”

 

“Children, children.” Kevin interrupted, “no fighting in front of everyone. Please.”

 

Cheryl turned to Kevin to tell him off for taking Archie’s side so Jughead sneaked away to Betty who was still standing at the head of the table trying to take in what was happening. “Fancy a walk?” he asked.

 

The blonde nodded and they walked outside to the car park.

 

“They’re not normally like that,” Jughead started. “They both had crushes on Veronica and since she left, they’ve been blaming each other. There’s a pool going on when they’re both going to get together now.”

 

“Wow, all the drama’s happening off set” Betty said. 

 

Jughead guided her towards a park that the set backed on to and sat down on the grass, when Betty yawned. “Let me guess, you were up all night prepping for today?”

 

Betty nodded, “am I that predictable?”

 

“No, at least you’re professional. Archie’s first day, he didn’t know any of his lines and we had to do at least fifteen takes of some scenes. He thought it’d be a walk in the park. It’s nice to see someone who takes the job seriously.”

 

“My mom used to test me before filming, every night. She wasn’t pleased when I told her I wanted to be an actress but didn’t stop me just, pushed me. Like a lot. She wants me to be  _perfect,”_ she spat out. “I’m really not but that’s what everyone thinks when they see me.  _‘Betty Cooper, the sweet angel.’_   _‘Betty Cooper the all American dream,’ ‘Betty Cooper the perfect innocent girl.’_ ” Betty said, pulling out bits of grass and tearing them into smaller pieces.

 

Jughead pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm, to comfort her. After a while he said, “well I know something you don’t know.”

 

Betty looked at him with her eyebrow quirked, “go on. Surprise me.”

 

“Katherine’s perfect image will be destroyed by my character in a few episodes. She may look like an angel on paper but, she’s going to become his partner in crime.”

 

“Really? How’d you know?”

 

“Sabrina hasn’t told you?” he asked. Betty shook her head no, “well you’re going to find out soon enough. We’re going to have, and I quote _‘a very steamy scene.’_ ”

 

Betty looked up at him with a glint in her eyes, “well I think I’ve found a new reason to love the show.”

 

“Yeah, what’s that?” he asked playing along.

 

Betty moved up so that she was now face to face with Jughead, “I get to make out with a very hot guy,” and he closed the gap between them with a kiss.


End file.
